


Zombie Franklin

by whiterabbit1613



Series: The October 13 [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Fiction, Flash Fiction & Vignettes, Humor, Literature, M/M, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/whiterabbit1613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Due South, Ray Kowalski and Benton Fraser belong to Alliance, Inc.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zombie Franklin

**Author's Note:**

> Due South, Ray Kowalski and Benton Fraser belong to Alliance, Inc.

The October 13: Day 6  
Fandom: Due South  
Prompt: zombies!  


 

     Ray knows they've been traipsing about the wild, frozen unknown for too long when he starts having the dreams. Not just any dreams, either – there's one where he gets cold one night and starts huddling up with Dief and his pals in an effort at warmth. (There's a similar one where he sneaks into Fraser's sleeping bag only to find they're both naked since "we might as well be sharing body heat anyway, Ray." Ray's not sure which one disturbs him more.)

     There's this one, recurring dream that's kind of funny in the blinding, snowy white light of day, but unspeakably terrifying when he wakes up panting in the pitch-dark tent at night. In it, their search for the Hand of Franklin ends with the Hand of Franklin searching for _them_ : as Fraser walks up to the hand, his own hands shaking with excitement at the discovery, it suddenly twitches, then makes a fist and starts scrabbling against the snow, clawing itself free. A body, more skeleton than flesh, struggles free of the icy ground, and Ray finds himself frozen in terror as Zombie Franklin starts tottering forward, unsteady on his feet but hell-bent on his quest for Fraser's freaky brains.

     When Ray tells all this to Fraser one morning, red with embarrassment, all Fraser has to say is, "The hand is just a metaphor, you know. We won't just find it sticking out of the snow."

     "I know, I know," says Ray, irritated. "You're missing the point here, Frase, and the point is that I have zombies on the brain. This cold weather is turning my dreamscape into a D-list horror flick."

     Ray leaves the conversation to go take a whiz in the snow, feeling that Fraser neither understood his problem nor particularly cared. But that night, Fraser starts telling him funny stories before bed – better than the usual "why did the caribou cross the road" variety – and as he dozes off, still laughing, he realizes this was meant as a distraction technique.

     It sort of works; now, when Zombie Franklin starts walking towards Fraser, the Mountie starts telling bad jokes and goofy stories. After staring at him for a few moments in complete confusion, Zombie Franklin starts laughing, a creepy, creaking sound like un-oiled door hinges that send a shudder down Ray's spine. Fraser grabs Ray's hand and they manage to sneak away while Zombie Franklin is distracted, so for once Ray wakes up more amused than panicked. 

     Fraser says he's just getting a little scrambled because he's not used to the endless landscape, so different from Chicago. Ray thinks it's a little more complicated than that.


End file.
